


Mind Games

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina has a new song but wants to make sure Kanae doesn't get the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

Kanae had one of Hina's songs - well, just a few bars, really - set as the ringtone on her phone. Only for Hina, when Hina messaged or called. Mostly, Hina messaged, though her first attempts at messaging were more awkward than anything until she got the hang of how to make the letters she wanted. 

Hina's phone had been the catalyst for Kanae's. Together, they... mostly sent random pictures and quick messages. Hina didn't really like to talk on the phone, despite the fact that Kanae liked hearing Hina's voice when they couldn't be together. 

'Can I call?'

Kanae laughed, wondering why anyone would need to message asking if a phone call would be okay. If she was busy, she wouldn't answer either a message or a call, though she supposed maybe if she wasn't entirely busy, she could reply that she was doing something else? 

Skipping the middle, Kanae simply called Hina, surprisingly nervous as she listened to the phone ring. She hadn't ever asked what sort of ringtone Hina had chosen for her. Knowing Hina and technology, it was probably just the factory default. That made Kanae smile anyway, because it was just so like Hina...

"Hello," Hina's voice answered softly. "Kanae?"

"Yes," Kanae replied. "You can call." 

Hina was quiet for a brief moment before giggling ever so slightly. 

"I want to sing you a song," she said quickly. "It's not about you or us, but about that movie we saw. I wanted you to hear it so I could be sure you didn't take it the wrong way."

Kanae tried to remember the last movie they'd seen. But mostly they either went to animated movies or comedies. 

"It's called 'Mind Games'," Hina continued. "It was a little hard, since it's about someone else. I don't know if I have all the emotions right."

"I'm sure you do," Kanae insisted. "I want to hear it." 

She remembered the movie, too - she hadn't thought Hina was interested. They'd held hands the entire time, but Kanae supposed that yes, Hina had been watching the screen pretty closely. 

Softly, Hina started singing. Even without a backing track and muffled by the slight static of Kanae's usual iffy-reception, the song was perfect. Hina was perfect. Kanae had no trouble imagining the scenario that Hina was singing about and if she hadn't known about the movie, if the song had just shown up on the website...

Kanae wasn't sure what she would have thought.

"I can't hold the phone and clap," she said when Hina had finished. "That was really good. I could feel how you felt. It's a little different from your other songs, but it's really good."

"I might work on a few more like it," Hina admitted. "For variety. And because I think I'm... I'm comfortable being me, so maybe now and then I can be someone else and find those emotions, too."

"Sing them all to me first?" Kanae asked with a little laugh. She liked how Hina had worded all of that. Comfortable being herself. That was where Kanae had found herself, too.

Except, of course, she was sure they'd found their way there together.


End file.
